Swish, Swish
by Roku-Sarael
Summary: "Swish, Swish. I wish for a Kiss." "Good Wish". What happens when Axel reads to much Dr.Suess. :D OneShot AU AkuRoku FLUFF


**Title: Swish, Swish**

**Summary: "Swish, Swish. I wish for a Kiss." "Good Wish". What happens when Axel reads to much . :D**

**Disclaimers/Warnings: I don't own One fish red fish blue fish, or Kingdom Hearts and their two characters Axel & Roxas. Warning! Contains exsessive Fluff and one cute smooch!**

They'd been taking a break from homework. One lanky red-head reclingin on the headboard of a younger blondes bed. The red-head was telling an in-depth story that would puff out his ego in the right situation. But the Blonde was just trying to block him out.

"So they Namine pretty much _pinned_ me to a _freaking_ wall! I was slightly scared, but ya' know that sort of _hot_...not that i _like _Namine...but she didn't see that. So..._anyways_, she was all, 'Axel...why don't you-'"

He was cut off sharply by the sunshine haired boy.

"Axel..._Shut up_. Please."

Said male fell silent, snapping his jaw shut with an audible _snap_. He acctually looked a bit hurt. Sighing the sapphire eyed boy ammended his statement.

"Sorry...but could you just_ not _tell me how my cousin tried to like...whatever. Think of something else."

Axel let go of his hurt look and smirked. Then dramatically her put on a 'thinking' face.

"Can i read you a book Roxas?"

He asked, brightening, his emerald eyes glimering with mishcheif. Roxas stared at his friend for a long time. Giving him that, 'WTF?' look.

"_What_?"

Axel shifted around.

"I asked if i could read you a book."

"What kind of book?"

"One with _words_ in it."

Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Alright smartass, but it better not menion anything about sex or other..._things_."

The blonde shuttered from the thought. Fist pumping the air, Axel dove to the side of the bed, grabbing at his red backpack. Pulling it up, ROxas could see the crumples mess of papers in it. How Axel got straight A's was a mystery to him.

After what seemed forever of digging, Axel pulled out a thin book, and presented it with a flourish.

"This is quite possibly the greated book_ eva_!"

Roxas was confuzed.

"_One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish_?"

He asked incredulous. The ginger just nodded enthusiastically. Getting ready for 'Story Time' xel got comfy, which meant he pulled the blonde up onto his lap. Roxas made an unmanly sqeak but let it be, secretly he liked Axel, but as usual, he didn't want Axel to run away with a sudden case of homaphobia.

"SO...ready?"

The ginger asked simply giddy to have the blonde on his lap. He had on long arm around the boys waist tuggin him closer periodically as he began to read.

_One fish,_

_Two fish,_

_Red fish,_

_Blue fish._

_Black fish,_

_Blue fish,_

_Old fish,_

_New fish._

_This one has a little star,_

_This one has a little car,_

_Say! What alot of fish there are!_

Smiling the read head glanced at his blonde counterpart and at how he smiled at the simple rymes and colorful pictures like he just turned five again.

_Yes! Some are red,_

_& some are blue,_

another glance,

_But none of them are quite as cute as you._

Roxas jerked his blue eyes to lock with Axels green.

"It _doesen't_ say that!"

He protested, missing the fact Axel turned a few pages.

"Doesen't it?"

Axel retorted, smiling, before pulling Roxas close again and continuing.

_I do not like Demxy so well,_

_All he does is yell, yell, yell!_

_I will not have Demyx about,_

_When he comes in,_

_I put him out!_

Roxas scrunched his nose, he didn't think Demxy was that bad. But he smiled regardless. Axel's edited versions of the poems where funnier thatn the acctual ones.

_You are,_

_As quiet as a mouse._

_I love to have you,_

_Inside my house._

Right then Axel squeezed the boys side, making him giggle involentarily and blush a bit. Slowly the blonde carefully reclined into Axels chest and Axel beagn to run his hands through Roxas blonde hair, skipping a few pages.

_Brush!Brush!_

_Brush!Brush!_

_Comb!Comb!_

_Comb!Comb!_

_Blue hair is fun to brish and comb._

_Xemnas likes to brush and comb,_

_So he keeps his pet,_

_Saix,_

_tied up in his home._

"Axel thats _not _nice to say."

Roxas let out a pout face. He didn't think Xemnas, their history teacher, would tie up their english teacher. Axel lt out a peverted chuckled.

"I can't help but tell the truth _Roxy_."

After a few moments of silence, where Axel was turning the page, the ginger told Roxas:

"This'll be the last on, m'kay?"

The blonde nodded.

_Who am i?_

_My name is Ish._

_Upn my hand,_

_I have a dish._

_I have this dish,_

_To help me wish._

_When i wish to make a wish,_

_I wave my hand with a big Swish, Swish._

_Then i say, "I wish for a little Blonde miss"-_

Roxas tensed for a millisecond.

_and i get Roxas right on my dish._

Axel pulled the blonde more into his warm chest, slowly takng his hand, and stoking it with his thumb.

_So..._

_If _you_ wish to make a wish,_

_you may swish for a wish,_

_with my Ish wish dish._

Axel had his face close to the blondes, weather said boy knew or not.

"do _you _have a wish?"

Roxas paused, now he could feel Axel breath on his neck. Tunring, he was mildly suprised to see how close the ginger had gotten. Timidly he gulp and leaning in he whispered,

"_Swish_, _Swish_...i _wish _for a kiss."

Eliminating the 10% of space between there lips, Axel pressed into Roxas in a chaste kiss.

In his head Axel was doing a happy dance. He'd liked ROxas. He'd wanted ROxas. Now...he had him. Roxas was happy dancing but probaby not a silly as Axel was. He kissed the older boy while sitting in his lap. He'd never exspected that.

They both pulled back for oxygen, which, who knew, they both needed desperatly. Roxas was still on Axels lap facing him. Both where panting slightly. Roxas was blushing red as Axel hair and aid ginger had that famous smirk. As Axel leand back in he muttered,

"Good wish."

**Ahhhhh the fluffyness!**

**Well, i liked it. Demyx liked it. Thats good enough. Well i hope YOU like it. Rate and Reveiw. **

**Oh...SHout out to The Harmonic Sniper, thanks for making me keep it the way it is. :D**


End file.
